


The Beat of Her Hips

by BlossomofFireandRain



Series: Fish Beats [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Dancing, Desk Sex, F/M, Nooks, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tentabulges, afterglow getting ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux can enjoy Feferi's taste in music, maybe just not the same way as she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat of Her Hips

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes silly things happen when you listen to music and let your mind roam. If you would like to read this story along with the inspiring music, then here it is. 
> 
> http://youtu.be/lT2p8HO0DcE

One thing you've come to find out about FF is that she is not always a creature of dignity. Music is one of those times for her. Specifically if it hits her groove button. True, the music market isn't what you'd call a large field, but there is _some._ And what's available varies from uptight formed highblood music, usually written and performed by bluebloods, to heavy beat-driven music, written by those with arrogance in their blood, or confidence that that they won't be caught, to lackadaisical floating music with a dark edge that's generally produced by the clown cultists. It's a surprisingly thriving market for it.

Right now you're sprawled in a pile in her respite block, working on her husktop and trying not to smile too much as you watch her whirl and bounce to whatever she's got playing from the audio producers. So far you've seen her dance everything from a stiff formal three-time dance, to a swirling laughing giggling mess dance, and had to laugh a bit as she'd moved stiffly but gracefully without a partner to some blueblood music. She'd caught sight of you laughing, and had tried to pull you up to dance with her, but you'd managed to shrug your way out of it. Dancing is not something you excel at, much less stiff prissy blueblood dances. 

You peek over the top of the husktop and smile behind it as she arches her back like she's trying to swim on land. It's adorable, it's cute, it melts some little center in you just to watch her act so silly and happy. She finishes out the song by collapsing on the ground dramatically, and you have to laugh at that. She flashes you a smile, and stands up as the next song comes up.

You, on the other hand, try to turn your focus back to whatever problem her husktop is having.

With how you're focused on the husktop, it takes you a little while to notice how she's dancing to this new song. It's a twist of pink and cyan that finally pulls you away from the husktop. The new song's got a pounding beat, hard and deep rolling through it, and FF's hips are doing the same, making your eyes widen at the movement as your mouth goes suddenly dry. You watch, mouth gaping a bit as she twists and rolls her hips in a movement so close to pailing you're flushing yellow just watching her. The lyrics sink in, and you catch the innuendo behind them, making your mouth that much dryer. Her hands move over her waist, before moving up over her chest bumps, as your eyes follow them, and it's now that you finally notice how she's staring at you. 

You swallow.

You swallow again, feeling things start to loosen up in your body in response to that look. She smiles a toothy almost-evil smile, and you suddenly feel like bait in the water, there, but not being able to do anything about it. She moves closer, and lifts the husktop off your lap, before pulling you onto your feet.

Okay.

Okay, you'll try, just- How the hell do you make your hips move like hers are doing? You're bouncing awkwardly, trying to match her, where ever this is going, when she slides her hands down to your hips and starts moving you along with her, still watching you with a lazy hungry smile. Your body moves as her hands guide you, and you're just starting to figure out how to do it when she slides her hips in close to yours. Yours stutter. She grinds up against you, still moving in time to the music and you shudder a bit. She does it again and you may have made a slight sound. You've lost whatever gains you had made in doing this dancing thing as she destroys your focus with her movements, and you feel her hands glide from your hips to your ass, pulling you tight against her.

Any noises you might have made are cut off by her mouth as she pushes her mouth down on yours. You like this. You like this a lot. Yeah, FF can be aggressive, but she's always got a soft edge to it, and right now? Right now she's not holding herself back any, lost in whatever world the music is making for her, and oh, you do like it. She's kneading your ass to the beat, even as she pulls away, and you can feel her bulge through her suit, twisting under the fabric against your crotch. Her hands climb to your shoulders, before applying pressure that slowly brings you to your knees, putting your face level with her crotch. She looks down at you through her lashes, and you gulp a bit, before reaching out to slowly push aside her suit. Fuck, you are so wet! Her bulge squirms out, twisting and clinging to the suit, her skirt, pushed out of the way, your fingers, and the fuchsia pre fluid stains them even as she pushes your head towards her crotch.

You let her.

Her bulge curls against your tongue, twisting around it, before heading further in, and you moan. Her scent is all around you, heavy and moist, and you suck and lick, doing your best to keep your teeth out of the way. The song continues in the background, ever as her hips continue to roll with it, slowly forcing you to take more and more. The beat is going to your head, your bulge, _her hips,_ and with every forward movement she slides further into your mouth, before you suck air in, and begin to swallow her down. The song changes over to another heavy beat one, and this time you _know_ you hear references to this very act, and you moan, sliding a hand down to unbutton your pants, before coiling your bulge around your fingers. Her hips roll, the song plays, and you swallow, moving your own hips into your hand, before she suddenly leans back, pulling herself out of your throat while breathing heavily.

"Sollux. Sollux, get up," her voice heavy and somewhat shaky, bulge thrashing in agitation.

You groan slightly, mouth awash with her flavor, and reluctantly remove your hand from your bulge as you pull yourself to your feet.  
As soon as you're up, she's moving you towards her desk, and pushes you against it while kissing you harshly, her tongue flicking over your fangs even as her hips roll her bulge against yours, tangling them. She pulls back with a almost drunk-sounding sigh, before carefully untangling your bulges. You expect her to lean you up against the desk, and brace to spread your legs, but instead find her turning you around and pushing you onto it face-first as she grinds her bulge against your ass. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, that's hot. You can feel it squirming against you, before she shifts it down, and it quickly finds its way between your damp folds and into your nook.

You clench your jaw at the feeling of her spreading you, pressing you open, stretching you to fit all of her even as she grinds her hips into your ass, and the tight fullness makes you moan highly, mouth falling open as she pushes into sensitive nerve clusters, making the stretch around her sting so good! She rakes claws down your back, even as she pulls back and shoves in more, trying to completely sheath herself inside you.

From this angle you can't reach her nook with your bulge, and so you struggle to brace yourself against the desk to reach a hand down to your bulge before she smacks your thigh with one hand, while she pulls your hand back around against the small of your back in a tight grasp.

"Wait..." she breaths across your ear, and oh fuck, you didn't know that you could get this turned on and _not_ pail yet.

Your gasps and moans are the only answer you can manage at the moment, high and nasal, but you relax your arm in her grasp, and she twists herself into you again, and your eyes roll back. The twists and coils of her inside you only tighten the pressure within you, and with increasingly higher pitched breathy moans you approach the edge at a speed that _must_ be unhealthy.

Her mouth plays across the back of your neck, splitting your focus between your stinging/hot nook and threat of her teeth against your skin, and you barely get any warning as she slides a hand around to your bulge, even as she sinks her teeth into the tight skin at the base of your neck.

The pain pushes you over as much as the tight grip on your bulge does

You clench and and pulse around her, not even able to hear yourself over the roaring in your head, coming down in time to feel her pail inside, filling you tighter. You fall on the desk, unable to support yourself on your arms as the aftershocks and added stimulation of being so full break your ability to stand.

She's collapsed across your back, room silent now except for the sound of both of you breathing heavily. With a slight tug and twist she withdraws, and you shiver and moan as you hear and feel slurry splash out of you.

You feel her purring against your neck, rocking slightly, even as she mumbles into your back, "Flushed for you, Sollux......" all quiet and worn out, but filled with red feelings. You're about to respond in kind, normal embarrassment at this type of thing lost in the afterglow of pailing when the next song comes on.

Tuned mewbeasts blast from the audio producers.

FF smacks you on the shoulder with a yellow-dripping hand even as you cackle and roll out from under her and into a puddle of your combined slurry.

"Fluthhed for you too, you crazthy ath fithh."

She flops down with you, giggling even as she kisses you, magenta slurry and all.

You think you could definitely appreciate FF's taste in music.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
